Taking a Leap
by Gwenivere River
Summary: You're ready to jump, your question is; 'How high'." Tyler/Leslie Trauma center fluffy number.


_**My little sister requested a story about Tyler and Leslie. I'm really excited about this one because it seemed so cool to me at the moment! D**_

_**Anyway, I don't own Trauma Center and there are no OC's in this one. **_

_**-Gwen-**_

* * *

Yeah he liked her, maybe a lot maybe not so much. But who couldn't like Leslie Sears? She was pretty, funny, and great to be around. Everyone liked her as far as Tyler Chase was concerned. But he hadn't told her yet, no, that he didn't just like her. He _loved_ her. But he hadn't made any move to show how much he cared about her.

Tyler laid in bed that morning and stared at the ceiling as he thought about his problem. He was outgoing and crazy at times but not that crazy. Not crazy enough to tell Leslie how much he cared about her. _She might say she doesn't feel the same…that's all I have to worry about._ He thought as he put his hands under his head with one of those thoughtful expressions of his, a mixture of frustration and hunger. Finally he made an attempt at getting up and getting some coffee for himself but he felt pretty down in the dumps. He wasn't sure if Leslie could love him. He was a strange guy for one thing and…well she never knew about his mess up back when Derek first joined Caduceus. Silently he put his coffee on to brew while he went in to brush his teeth and do all the morning routine. He did want to look nice for Leslie and because it was in his policy to show up at work looking presentable. Already he could imagine Leslie commenting on his cleanliness and blushing at herself. He could imagine the smell of her lilac perfume and her sparkling green eyes and that adorable voice of hers. It all made him lose it so much that he thought he could die of love sickness. Awoken suddenly by the sound of his cell phone, he ran to the living room and picked it up off of the coffee table.

"Hullo?"

"DUDE! Where the heck are you?"

_Derek…that hypocrite._

"Drinking coffee with the Easter bunny, what do you want?" Tyler retorted as he slinked himself to the kitchen to finish his morning chores, he hadn't even poured himself any coffee yet and he sure wasn't drinking it with the Easter bunny either. Derek was the king of coffee, if he didn't get it he'd be half dead and cranky all day long.

"Well, Victor is on the warpath, Angie is having a sugar rush and _Leslie_ is finishing paperwork for you."

_Leslie._ That name was music to his ears and candy on his tongue, he loved her more than anything. He was back in that daydreaming state he'd been locked into when Derek had called not even five minutes ago.

"Hey…you there? Tyler? Hellooo!"

Tyler was shaken from his dreamy state and brought back to earth when he heard Derek shouting into the phone. "Yeah, here."

"You better get to work or Sidney will throw a fit, see ya soon."

_Click_

"Nice."

* * *

It was just one of those days, the kind of day where Tyler was walking on air and had his head was high in the clouds. Everyone was speaking to him but it was as if he was drowning out all signs of life besides his own and _Leslie's_. He walked into his office to see her finishing his paperwork and putting it neatly in the file cabinet.

"Good morning, Dr. Chase." She said with a blush.

"Morning." He said with a heavy sigh as he went to sit at his desk and rummage through his top drawer.

"How are you this morning, Doctor?"

Tyler didn't respond, he was just taking her voice in, her smile, her eyes, her hair. He was love sick and in no condition to even be working that day because he was too absent to even speak…now that he was in the same room as his true love.

"I'm great, Leslie, and you?"

Leslie giggled, "Fine, Doctor. We have a tumor patient this morning, his operation is at…"

_Yes, Leslie. I'm wonderful…and you know what else? I'm in love…and I don't think I can stop it._

"Mhm…Dr. Chase, are you listening?"

Tyler shook himself out of his trance and looked into her beautiful green eyes with a smile and nodded. "Yeah, operation at midnight, got it."

Leslie gave him a blank glance. "Midnight? Doctor, I said noon."

Tyler's mouth was hanging open as he heard what she said. "Oh."

"Are you okay, Doctor?" She put a hand to his forehead and chill went up his spine.

"Yeah, I'm fine…you know what on second thought I don't feel so well." He jumped up and ran out of his office, leaving Leslie in a state of confusion and bewilderment.

* * *

"-And that's why I never, EVER drink coffee with milk in it." Derek concluded as he walked into the men's room with Dr. Clarks following.

"Wow…I must admit, Derek, that's quite a tale."

"Yeah, it's-" He stopped when he saw Tyler leaning over the sink looking pale and tired.

"Dude! You should have just told me your were sick, I wouldn't have made you come in today."

Tyler wasn't necessarily listening to his comrade's words, he felt so nauseous and nervous because he planned on telling Leslie how he felt but he couldn't seem to get the words out, his whole body felt numb and his mouth went dry when it came time to bring up the subject of moving their relationship up a notch. But now that the moment had come he couldn't speak, the words wouldn't come.

"Tyler?"

Still no response.

_How can I ever tell her? What if she hates me? What if she doesn't want to move our relationship to the next level? I'll look like a complete idiot in front of all the staff, especially if she tells Angie about it._

"Hello? Tyler?"

_Derek knows I like her, but I can't have him telling her how much I care…it'd be so silly and it would make me look like a coward. I sort of am a coward though…I won't admit it but I am._

"Come on dude!"

_Maybe I should just go home._

"Leslie is looking for you!"

Tyler snapped back into reality and glanced towards the two gaping doctors who were stunned that Tyler could stay in a trance that long and come out at the mention of Leslie's name. As soon as he heard it he dashed from the room and back into their office where she was contently sitting down and working on something.

"Hello, Doctor. Nice to see you again!"

_Mmm…she said it was nice to see me again._ He thought with a cheerful and somewhat dazed grin.

"Sir?"

Tyler opened his eyes. "Y-Yeah?"

"Would you like to go to lunch?"

He nodded, "S-Sure…that'd be nice."

* * *

"Table for two please." Tyler said upon entering the restaurant. He held up two fingers with a big smile on his face.

Leslie blushed this place was magnificent, the design was excellent as well and must have cost a fortune to eat here. From what she was thinking anyway. Tyler smiled and led her over to their table, pulling out a chair for her and seating himself on the other side.

"Doctor…when I suggested lunch I didn't mean for it to be this extravagant."

Tyler only smirked, "Well…I wanted Italian, and this is the closest place to Caduceus."

Leslie nodded slowly. She felt nervous about this, this place was way too fancy to be just eating at as casual friends.

"What are you having?" Leslie asked suddenly.

"Oh? Um…I think I'll have some pasta."

She smiled then ordered some kind of fettuccini. There was an awkward silence between them, no words, no sounds, they didn't even look at each other. Tyler stated that he needed to use the restroom, but as soon as he stood he bumped into the waiter who dropped the whole tray of food and drinks on top of Leslie.

"OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY!" Tyler shouted.

Leslie began to get the mess off of her, looking distraught as she struggled to get pasta out of her hair and off her clothes.

"It's okay, Tyler, don't feel bad, it was an accident."

He sat down, not having to use the restroom anymore. He shuffled his feet nervously as she finally got what was left of the pasta and water off her shirt. Shortly after their meals were replaced and they eat in silence, the only things heard were other chatting softly and the clanging of silverware against the glass dishes.

"Hey, do you want some-" Tyler was reaching over to hand Leslie a bread stick when he knocked over a candle, it immediately set the table on fire and caught on Leslie's sleeve as well. She jumped out of her chair and screamed.

"Ah!! Help!" She cried, waving her arm furiously and trying to get the flame off. Without thinking, Tyler jumped up and ran over, ripping her shirt off and dropping it in an ice bucket. Embarrassed and in some pain from a burn, Leslie stood there wrapping her arms around her chest and struggling to hide what was a pink frilly undergarment.

"Excuse me Tyler…I have to go." She said meekly, turning and running out the door to her car.

He stood there holding her pink blouse, looking down at it with depression and pain in his eyes.

_What have I done?_

* * *

"Dude, that's horrible!" Derek exclaimed when he talked to him about it later that evening at work.

"I know! I embarrassed her so bad, how will she ever love me now?" He asked with his head in his hands.

Derek ran his hands through his dark brown hair and let out a long sigh, signifying that he was trying to think.

"You could well…try to do something in secret, to show that you are making it up to her and how much you love her…that's an idea."

Tyler didn't look so sure.

"I should probably just confess…"

Derek patted him on the back, "That's not so bad, you really should come out with it, I think she'd be very happy if you did."

He got up, "Yeah! I'll do it! After I get some coffee!"

* * *

**Haha, cliffhanger! Will Leslie love Tyler back? Will Tyler be able to confess when he gets face to face with her? Find out in part two!! D**

**-Gwen**


End file.
